


Summer Love

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dan's 18, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phil's 22, Pining, Smut, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Phil's little brother's best friend catches his eye during summer vacation.





	Summer Love

When Phil came home from university for the summer, he was hardly expecting to find the literal embodiment of sin in his backyard. Well, actually, it was his little brother’s best friend.

Phil had entered the house after a long car ride home. He knew his parents were at work and wouldn’t be back until late at night, but Michael should be home. He shouted for his brother until he heard a faint voice calling back: “By the pool!”

Phil went through the sliding glass doors that led to the patio and stopped dead in his tracks. 

There, lying down on a white towel, off-setting the beautiful bronze sheen of his skin, was a young man. His brown hair fell across his gorgeous face and his chocolate-colored eyes were focused on his phone. A white lollipop stick poked from the side of his pink lips and every so often, the boy would pull the red candy out and swirl it on his tongue, giving Phil some very lewd images as his cock began to harden in his jeans… 

“Hey, loser!”

Phil was snapped out of his daze by the sound of his little brother, who came splashing up out of the pool to hug Phil.

“Mike, get off!” Phil yelped, but hugged the spitting image of him, albeit with mousy brown hair and a less angular face, tightly. He had really missed his family when he had been away. 

Michael giggled as he pulled away, looking on with glee at Phil’s soaked clothes. “You remember Dan, don’t you?”

The boy on the towel looked up and pulled out the lollipop, holding it between his thumb and forefinger as he waved and said, “Hello!” in a bright voice.

Phil cast his mind back to his brother’s first year of high school. Phil had been eighteen, ready to finish senior year and move off to college. Michael had come home one afternoon with a timid-looking boy with messy, dark hair and baggy clothes and had introduced him as Dan Howell, who was in Michael’s year and about the same age as him.

In no universe would Phil think that same boy and the young man before him were the same person. Of course, Phil hadn’t paid that much attention to his brother’s friends at the time. He had had his own friends and social life and didn’t want to complicate all that with a bunch of new people. Besides, he didn’t want to influence Michael on who he should hang out with or not, wanting him to make his own choices.

“He’s going to be staying with us for a few weeks, while his folks are out of town.” Michael continued. “Dan, you remember my older brother, Phil, right?”

“I do. Hi, Phil!” Dan giggled as he got up and shook Phil’s hand. His skin was warm and smooth and Phil found himself swooning a little bit harder. “Are you going to join us?”

“I guess I have no choice now.” Phil said exasperatedly, looking down at his wet T-shirt and jeans. Dan giggled again, a sound Phil wouldn’t mind replaying over and over again.

“Go get changed and you can show Dan one of your infamous cannonballs.” Michael said before jumping back in the pool.

Phil winced, wanting to look cool in front of Dan and not wanting him to think he could do a childish cannonball. But, the way Dan was giggling and peeking up at Phil through his dark lashes suddenly made Phil want to do whatever this boy asked.

Phil went back inside, finding his way to his old room, and giving himself time to calm down. 

If Phil remembered correctly, Dan was at least two months older than Michael. That would make him eighteen, and legal. But, Dan was his little brother’s best friend and Phil felt like kind of a pervert for thinking about Dan that way. He was way too old to be fantasizing about teenagers, legal or not.

After he willed his semi away and changed, Phil went back out to the pool. 

“There you are. We thought you got lost.” Michael laughed from where he was now sitting on one of the pool chairs. Dan was still lying next to the pool on the towel. His phone was gone and he had his head resting on his folded arms. Phil tried not to stare as he put his own towel on the other pool chair. 

“Show us your cannonball, Phil!” Michael yelled. 

Phil was about to refuse when Dan lifted his head up and put it in his palms to watch Phil. He looked so cute and eager that, holy shit, Phil would happily jump off a bridge to impress this boy.   
Phil walked to the far edge of the pool, trying not to feel too self-conscious by the way his stomach jiggled as he took each step. Hey, he was a hard-working college student, he barely had time to eat, let alone exercise. He gave a running start, and then jumped, tucking his arms and legs close to his body as he hit the water.

“Phiiiiiil!” he heard Dan cry as he surfaced. He looked over to see the beautiful boy blinking in shock and completely soaked after he took the brunt of Phil’s splash.

“What?” Phil smirked, feeling suddenly cheeky.

Dan retaliated by diving into the pool and hitting Phil with a wave of water from his arm. Phil laughed, splashing back. The fight lasted a while, with Michael cracking up in the background and Dan’s giggles going right to Phil’s crotch. Dan finally called a truce after he realized the older boy could pick him up and throw him into the deep end. 

Phil migrated to the side of the pool and got out, picking up his towel, and drying off before sitting on his chair. Dan resumed his position by the pool as Michael jumped in and began swimming around.

“So, how’s college?” Dan asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Not bad.” Phil said vaguely as he checked out Dan from where he was sitting. Dan had back dimples at the base of his spine to complement the ones he got when he smiled. “It’s a lot of work.”

“I’m kind of nervous for university next year.” Dan said. “I’m going to study law, even though I’m not sure that’s what I want.”

“Yeah, it’s tough.” Phil sighed. “I was originally in for English, but switched to video post-production.”

The two of them continued, talking about everything and nothing, sometimes pausing to yell out to Michael when he said something. Then, they all went back inside to change and play video games. Phil’s parents eventually came home and, after a heart-felt reunion and a chatty dinner, everyone began to turn in for the night. 

“Hey, Phil, we’re neighbors.” Dan called out as Phil was about to enter his bedroom. Looking over, Phil saw the other boy poking his head out of the guest bedroom right next door. He waved good night to Dan.

As Phil entered the ensuite bathroom, his mind wandered back to Dan and his gorgeous body. Fuck, his attraction had increased ten-fold now that he knew Dan better and Phil couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping his shaft as shower water cascaded down his back. He came to thoughts of Dan completely naked and in Phil’s bed, looking up at Phil with that wide-eyed innocence that he sucked his cock. 

Once the water washed away the evidence of his release and started to chill, guilt settled at the bottom of Phil’s stomach. 

He just masturbated to the thought of Dan! His brother’s best friend and someone he’d known since that person was fourteen. Yet, Phil couldn’t stop the dirty thoughts. 

Phil climbed out of the shower and dried off. As he climbed into his king-sized bed and drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard a squeaking coming from Dan’s room through the wall.

-

The next few days were the same. Phil would wake up, hang out with Michael and Dan, jack off to thoughts of Dan and his tight little body, and fall asleep swimming in guilt. 

-

On the fifth day, Phil woke up to an empty house. Well, empty except for the object of affections sitting obscenely on the kitchen island with a popsicle in his mouth, watching TV on the kitchen monitor. He was shirtless, wearing only socks and a pair of khaki shorts that hung low on his hips and showed off the top of his bottom when he was sitting. 

“Morning.” Dan smiled and Phil suddenly felt awkward in his dorky Emoji pajama pants and T-shirt. 

“Where is everyone?” Phil asked as he casually strolled over to the fridge and opened it to hide his bright-red blush.

“Hmm, your Mom went to the farmer’s market, your dad was called into work to finish some report, and Michael went to hang out with his girlfriend.”

“Mike has a girlfriend?” Phil shut the fridge and headed over to a stool next to the island. He told himself he sat there to see the TV, not because it offered up a perfect view of Dan’s back and ass. 

“Well,” Dan said, not taking his eyes off the TV. “Maybe not a girlfriend…yet. It’s just some girl he has a crush on.”

“Oh,” Phil opened the container of yogurt he had gotten out of the fridge, “That’s cool.”

“Yeah.” Dan said. 

For some reason, there just seemed to be this tension between them today. Phil didn’t know if Dan was just shy when Mike wasn’t around, or if he was imagining it, or if it was just a side effect of Phil’s lingering guilt.

There was a silence before Dan broke it. 

“What about you? What are you going to do today?” Dan turned to look behind him at Phil as he continued to push the popsicle in and out of his mouth.

 _You_ , Phil’s unhelpful brain supplied. Instead, he just shrugged and mumbled, “Oh, you know, just hang.”

“You don’t have some girlfriend or boyfriend you want to visit?” Dan grinned, his teeth stained red from the popsicle.

“No.” Phil breathed, staring at Dan’s glistening lips. He quickly snapped out of it, clearing his throat and looking down at his yogurt. 

“Me neither.” Dan said and, out of the corner of his eye, Phil saw the boy hop down from the counter and walk around to take a seat next to Phil. One could literally cut the tension with a knife. Phil’s heart started racing from just being this close. 

“Oh,” Phil said lamely, trying desperately to salvage the conversation before he was completely lost to the static that crackled in the air between them.

“But, there is someone I have my eye on.” Dan continued.

Ignoring the hot flash of jealousy that suddenly roiled through his veins, Phil asked in the most casual voice he could muster, “Oh, really? Who?”

“Someone I’ve crushed on since I first saw him. I never thought he would reciprocate. He was older and seemed light years out of my league.”

Molten lava seemed to have entered Phil’s heart and it almost pained him to say, “Well, you’re a very bright and, um, attractive young man. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Just tell him how you feel and I’m sure things would work out.”

The yogurt on his tongue seemed to turn bitter and suddenly Phil couldn’t stomach another bite. He just wanted to sit in his room and mope, for some reason. As he began to get up, Dan reached out and grabbed his arm. Startled by the sudden contact, Phil looked at Dan.

The boy had an unreadable expression as he gazed up at Phil. 

“Really? You think I’m attractive?” Dan asked, hope creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, of course.” Phil said, confusion knitting his brows together. Why did Dan care what he thought?

“May I try something?” Dan peeked up at Phil through his lashes and Phil had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and loudly proclaim Dan could do whatever he wants, dammit. Instead, he just nodded.

Dan began to lean up and, suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. The boy looked unsure as his face came closer and closer. Almost unconsciously, Phil began to lean down and tilt his head.

When they met in the middle, it was electric and very brief. Dan pulled back and looked at Phil with a terrified expression. Phil responded by bringing his hand up to cup Dan’s cheek and gently pull him back to his mouth. This time, Dan was more enthusiastic, moving his lips against Phil’s as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. When Dan parted his lips and swiped his tongue into Phil’s mouth, Phil gave a satisfied hum at the contact.

Phil’s brain seemed to have left the building. All he could think about was how soft and plush Dan’s mouth was. The taste was a combo of cherry popsicle, mint toothpaste, and something else that just screamed Dan. Phil savored the flavor as he brought up his other hand to the other side of Dan’s face and started stroking Dan’s cheekbone. 

They eventually had to break away for air, but immediately kissed again. Phil was already addicted to the taste and feel of Dan’s lips and couldn’t get enough. Judging by the way Dan was whimpering into his mouth, he felt the same and Phil felt a rush of pure joy at this realization. Grabbing the younger boy’s hips, Phil hoisted him onto the island counter, refusing to even break from Dan’s mouth and just simply kicked his stool out of the way. He heard a very distant clatter as the seat fell over, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Suddenly, all that mattered was that he and Dan never stopped. Phil was itching to touch the young man and let his hands wander over Dan’s shoulders, chest, stomach, and back, feeling the back dimples he’d been fascinated with since he saw them and just skimming the very bottom of his spine. Dan let out a squeak as Phil’s hands brushed the very top of his ass. Phil broke away and smirked, watching Dan’s face as he inched down to the start of Dan’s crack…

The sound of the front door opening caused both of them to freeze and jump away from each other, Phil nearly tripping over the fallen stool and Dan sliding across the smooth countertop and ending up on the floor on the other side of the island.

“What on Earth are you boys doing?” Mrs. Lester asked as she appeared in the kitchen doorway and surveyed Dan on the floor and Phil’s stool kicked over. 

“Nothing,” Phil said quickly, exchanging glances with Dan as the other boy picked himself up, “We were just frightened by something on TV.” 

 

That night, Phil lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and cursing his mother’s timing. What would have happened if she hadn’t come in? Dan wanted Phil; he could see it in the boy’s eyes. The possible outcomes had Phil squirming. He hadn’t even bothered to jerk off tonight. One taste of Dan and Phil knew that anything he imagined afterwards would never live up to the real thing. He had experienced Paradise and everything seemed to pale in comparison. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing and footsteps approaching his bed.

“Phil, you awake?” Dan whispered softly. 

“Yeah.” Phil answered.

“Can I- can I stay with you? And maybe pick up where we left off? No pressure, if nothing happens, that’s fine too. I just wanted to be close-”

Dan was cut off as Phil threw off his bed covers, dragged Dan down next to him, and tucked him into his side. Phil pulled the blankets back up, surrounding Dan in warmth.

“Hi.” Phil said, grinning as Dan nuzzled his nose into his shoulder.

Dan giggled, “Hi.”

They both lay there, basking in each other’s presences and listening to the other breathing.

“Did you mean it, when you said you’ve had a crush on me since you saw me?” Phil whispered into the dark.

Even though he couldn’t see anything but his outline, Phil knew Dan was blushing. 

“Yeah, I mean…have you seen yourself?” said Dan. “You were so fit at eighteen and even more so now, but you walked by and Michael said you were his older brother. That was really the beginning of my sexual awakening.”

Phil chuckled in disbelief and pulled Dan closer. 

“Phil…” Dan whispered and Phil heard a smacking sound as Dan licked his lips. “Can, um, we do more?”

Phil’s heart began beating faster. He thought he knew what Dan wanted, but he wanted to be sure. “What do you mean?”

“Um…” Dan fidgeted nervously and Phil began stroking his side in comfort. “Can you…fuck me?”

A shiver went up Phil’s spine and he felt his cock hardening in his boxers. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yes, yes.” Dan said quickly, seeming to have lost his previous trepidation, “I want you to fuck me, right now.”

Phil sat up and flicked on the overhead lights. The two boys blinked for a few moments, adjusting to the brightness. Phil looked over at Dan. 

The younger boy was dressed in a shirt and pajama shorts and looked adorably sleep-rumpled. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. Phil leaned down to kiss Dan. His lips were just as soft and addicting as earlier and Phil got lost once more in the feeling. Dan lay back down, pulling Phil on top of him. Phil groaned as he felt his body press down into Dan’s. Dan’s body was so warm and soft, just like the rest of him. 

Dan’s hands came up to tangle in Phil’s hair and pull the older man even closer. Phil tucked his arms under Dan’s body to cradle him. 

“Oh.” Dan suddenly gasped. It took Phil a moment to realize the other boy was reacting to the feeling of Phil’s erection poking him in the stomach. Phil was about to apologize when he felt something hard against his thigh and knew it was Dan’s cock. The sensation had Phil going after Dan’s lips with renewed vigor. He, Phil, had managed to get Dan Howell hard.

Dan began lifting his hips, grinding up into Phil’s thigh. He sighed pleasurably before grabbing Phil’s hip and encouraging him to do the same. 

“Phil,” Dan whispered, gazing up at Phil with half-lidded eyes and a small dreamy smile. The sight was so innocent yet sinful, Phil’s head spun.

They continued to dry hump for several minutes, kissing and panting into each other’s mouths until Phil couldn’t take it anymore. Phil pulled away, Dan whining in protest. 

“Can I take this off?” Phil whispered, toying with the bottom of Dan’s shirt. At Dan’s nod, Phil pulled it up and over his head. 

Phil had seen Dan shirtless many times, but not like this. He could now stare at the smooth, creamy skin without guilt or fear of being caught. This was all Phil’s tonight, he thought greedily, a feeling Phil wanted to hang onto forever.

He ran his hands over Dan’s chest, watching the skin ripple in his wake. He took notes of how sensitive Dan’s nipples were, how ticklish he was on his sides, and the small, dark line of hair starting at his naval and traveling down into his pants. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Phil breathed, taking in Dan’s long, gangly arms and the slight pudge of his stomach. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Dan blushed and Phil watched in fascination as the redness spread from his cheeks to his neck and finally spread across his chest. A thought suddenly occurred to Phil.

“Dan, have you ever done this before?”

Phil’s heart clenched as Dan nodded, ignoring the returning jealousy. “Was it good?”

Dan shook his head. “He didn’t really know what he was doing. After a while, he just gave up and gave me a blowjob instead.”

“So, you’ve never had anything…” Phil gestured down Dan’s body, leaving the ‘in there?’ unsaid. 

Dan shook his head again, looking worried. Phil took a deep breath.

“We can stop, if you want. I don’t want you to feel pressured-”

“I don’t.” Dan said quickly, tightening his grip on Phil as if the man was about to pull away completely and kick him out. “I’m glad nothing happened then, because I want it to be you, Phil. Please, don’t stop.”

Phil nodded, feeling a steely resolve settle in him. This was Dan’s first time and Phil was going to make it as good for him as possible. 

“How far would you like to go?” Phil said softly, lowering his head to one of Dan’s nipples and swirling his tongue around it.

Dan’s breath hitched. “All the way.”

“Ok.” Phil moved onto Dan’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment. “I’m going to prep you first, okay? And you have to tell me if something doesn’t feel right or if you’re uncomfortable.”

Dan quickly nodded and hastened to take off his pajama shorts while Phil reached over to his night table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

When Phil leaned back to his original position between Dan’s legs, he let out a whoosh of air at the sight before him.

Dan, sweet innocent Dan, was staring up at Phil with eyes full of trust and adoration. His chest moved up and down as he breathed heavily. He had brought his knees up to his shoulders, holding them up with his hands at the back, exposing himself to Phil’s gaze. His cock lay against his stomach, an angry red tip and an engorged shaft sticking out of a patch of trimmed pubes. Further down, Phil could see Dan’s pink hole, completely devoid of hair. 

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t done this before.” Phil said conversationally as he opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers. “Pretty boy like you, I would imagine you had guys lined up at your door.”

“Maybe I was just waiting for the right person.” Dan countered as he stared at Phil and the older boy felt a swoop of emotion hit him in the gut.

He leaned down and kissed Dan while his lubed-up hand sought out his hole and circled round the puckered rim. A single finger dipped teasingly shallow into Dan’s entrance.

“Phil, please.” Dan whined. 

Phil lubed up his fingers more and slowly sank his index finger into the warm cavity of Dan’s ass. The boy below him moaned and wriggled as he adjusted to the new intrusion. 

“Ok?” Phil asked, kissing Dan again. Dan nodded.

Phil began to piston his finger in and out of Dan, loving the tight grip on the single digit.

“This might hurt a little.” Phil cautioned, adding even more lube and carefully sliding in his middle finger to join the first. 

Dan winced, but his face relaxed after a second. “I’m fine.”

Phil dragged his fingers in and out. He crooked them, pressing against Dan’s wall, searching for something. 

He knew he found it when Dan suddenly arched his back, eyes rolling, and gave the loudest moan of the night.

“Holy shit.” Dan panted, staring at Phil in amazement, “What the fuck was that?”

“That was your prostate.” Phil said, feeling smug that he was the first to show Dan that spot and how pleasurable it could be. He crooked his fingers again and Dan keened. 

“More.” Dan demanded, his nails clawed at Phil’s back. 

Phil carefully slid a third finger in. Before Dan even had time to react to the pain, Phil brushed against the bundle of nerves again, distracting Dan. Phil scissored his fingers, stretching Dan’s rim even further. He   
whispered how good Dan was being and how Phil couldn’t wait to fuck him as he worked the other boy open. 

When Phil was satisfied that Dan couldn’t be stretched any further, he grabbed the lube again while kicking off his boxers, this time spreading the slick substance over his dick. As he lined up with Dan’s entrance, he looked up at the younger boy.

“Are you quite sure, Dan?” Phil asked.

“Yes.” Dan whispered, staring at Phil’s cock, “Please, Phil.”

Phil pressed the tip of his dick into Dan’s hole. He moved slowly, watching Dan to any signs of pain or discomfort. Once the head was in, Phil paused, allowing Dan to adjust to the size. At Dan’s go-ahead, Phil slid the rest of the way in, burying himself to the hilt inside Dan’s tight channel.

Dan exhaled loudly as Phil bottomed out. His walls fluttered around Phil and the tightness made Phil’s eyes cross.

“How you feeling?” Phil managed to grit out as he fought the urge to start fucking Dan wild.

“Full,” Dan moaned, his head lolled back onto Phil’s pillow, “And so good. Had no idea it would feel this good.”

“Let me know when I can move.” Phil murmured, giving Dan kisses to his neck and shoulders. 

Dan eventually relaxed. “You can move.”

Phil drew his hips back so his cock was halfway out before pushing back into Dan. Both boys moaned as the bed jostled beneath them. Phil’s pace was slow and gentle, drawing out Dan and then thrusting in deep. 

Dan whimpered every time Phil’s cock slammed back in. He clutched onto Phil’s arms for dear life. When Phil changed the angle so the head of his cock nailed into Dan’s prostate, Dan nearly screamed. 

“Faster, Phil, please!”

Phil complied, speeding up with thrusts that weren’t as deep, but were rough and hitting Dan’s prostate dead on. Dan reached down and began jerking off his cock in time with Phil’s movements while tucking his other arm behind his head. His lips were red and swollen from being bitten and Phil wasn’t able to resist swooping down and kissing them, groaning when Dan clenched his walls in response. 

“Ah, Phil!” Dan gasped breathlessly. “Yes, please, fuck me! Don’t stop.”

Phil was pretty sure that he couldn’t stop even if he tried. Dan was squeezing around him so tightly that it was hard to pull out and it seemed to get worse as Dan approached his orgasm. Coupled with Dan’s little noises and the sight of his eyes rolled back in his head as he was fucked, Phil felt certain his own orgasm was not far behind. 

As predicted, Dan came first, his body going lax then seizing up. His loud wail as he shot streaks of white up his body was muffled by Phil’s mouth on his. He lay there, panting as aftershocks went through him.

“Dan, I’m going to cum.” Phil groaned. 

Dan blinked up at him, then muttered, “Cum on my face.”

The four words had such an effect on Phil, he barely had time to pull out and climb up Dan’s body before he reached his high. Phil tried to keep his eyes open as his cum splattered onto the pretty body’s lips and cheeks, but he soon got lost in the pleasure and his eyes fell shut. When he came back down to earth, Phil rolled over on his back next to Dan. 

Both of them lay there, panting heavily, basking in the afterglow of what they’d done. Phil finally managed to cobble together the pieces of his brain enough to reach for a dirty shirt on the floor and clean Dan’s still shivering body. 

When the younger boy seemed to finally pull himself together, Phil was cradling him in his arms and rubbing circles in his back.

“So,” Phil said, “How was that for your first time?” He felt nervous, wondering if Dan regretted it or, even worse, this was a one-time thing. 

“That was incredible, Phil.” Dan breathed, looking up at the older boy with an expression of pure adoration that made Phil’s heart skip a beat. 

They kissed lazily, sliding their lips against one another’s in languid fashion. Dan snuggled into Phil’s chest and sighed contently. 

“I’m so glad it was you.” he said softly before sleep overtook him.

Phil chuckled, giving Dan one last kiss on the forehead before leaning up and turning off the lights.


End file.
